Dead Frontier Terminology
In Dead Frontier, there are many weapons, armour, and terms. So many, however, that people in chat or the inner city often abbreviate commonly-used terms. To many veteran players, these abbreviations are recognized and familiar. To newer players, however, they are quite the opposite. Many know very little or few abbreviations; this leads to inconvenience to both the player and the community, as they often have to spend their time repeatedly explaining these terms. Due to this problem, a list has been made below to decode common abbreviations or acronyms, all of which are listed in alphabetical order for ease of access and convenience; there are also descriptions of each and occassionally a link to where you might find more information about the topic. While there are many terms listed below, there is a large chance that not every specific term will be listed below due to the large amounts of abbreviations. If you find an acronym that isn't on here, it'd be appreciated if you edited it down here. Dead Frontier Lexicon The following are a list of terms commonly used in Dead Frontier. # 120's *''Used to refer to 120 skill weapons.'' 2D *''The first version of Dead Frontier and it's minigames. No longer supported with the release of Dead Frontier 3D.'' 3D *''Dead Frontier's current version. Made on the Unity Engine that allows for what cannot be done in 2D.'' A. AB *'Alpha Bull' **A revolver that requires 100 Pistol skill to wield. Admin *'AdminPwn' **''The head and developer of Creaky Corpse and Dead Frontier; his real name is Neil Yates.'' *'Administrator' **''Used to refer to the Creaky Corpse staff, the company that is responsible for developing Dead Frontier. Their current staff are AdminPwn, Xerleath and niosop.'' AR *'Assault Rifle' **''A medium Machine Gun. Assault Rifles are less powerful, more compact variants of Heavy Machine Guns.'' AFK *'Away From Keyboard' **''A player who is idle probably to attend some real life issues. In-game, players will appear to be translucent and will be ignored by zombies and cannot be hurt.'' B. BA *'Battle Axe' **''A blunt melee that requires 100 skill to use.'' BB *'Black Bone' **''A mutated form of the regular Bone, only found within the wasteland.'' *'Buckblast 99A' **''A Limited Edition automatic shotgun, using 10 gauge shells it offers great crowd control'' BT *''Black Titan'' **''Considered to be the strongest boss in the game, with 100K health points and enough damage per strike to kill even the best survivors in one hit.'' *''BlackTendril'' **''A mutated form of the regular Tendril, only located within the wasteland.'' C. CB *'Corpse Blaster' **'A pump-action shotgun from the Corpse Gear set. Does a considerable amount damage although overtaken by the Painshot 10. (''http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Gear#Corpse_Gear) CC *'Corpse Crusher''' **A blunt melee in the Corpse Gear set. Does a considerable amount of damage although overtaken by the Spiker and the Sharktail. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Gear#Corpse_Gear)'' *'''Corpse Carapace **'The armor in the Corpse Gear set. It requires only 50 Strength to wear, although it only absorbs 50% damage.(http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Gear#Corpse_Gear) *'Credit Card' **Used in the term "CC whore / CC noob" which refers to a person who uses credit cards to buy powerful items at low levels.'' CD *'''Corpse Destroyer **''The last weapon released in the Corpse Gear set. The Corpse Destroyer is a very powerful Heavy Machine Gun, overtaking the Dusk MAG. Some consider this to be the best weapon in the game.(http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Gear#Corpse_Gear)'' 'CE' *'Corpse Erruptor' **'An Explosive in the Corpse Gear set. Holds by far the most grenades in the game and fires faster than the Dusk Launcher.(http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Gear#Corpse_Gear) 'CG' *'Corpse Grinder' **A Chainsaw from the Corpse Gear set. The Corpse Grinder did more damage than any Chainsaw before being overtaken by the Ripsaw G12 and the Buzzblade RN8.(http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Gear#Corpse_Gear) *'Corpse Gear **''A set of limited-edition weapons and armor. These weapons bear the appearance of being made from the flesh and bones of probably both survivors and the infected themselves.(http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Gear#Corpse_Gear)'' CP *'Corpse Piercer' **'A bolt-action rifle from the Corpse Gear set. Unlike any other rifles, the Corpse Piercer has a Fast Reload Speed compared to the usual Slow Reload Speed. This rifle is overtaken by the Ironsight 33-F however. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Gear#Corpse_Gear) 'CR' *'Corpse Ripper' **''An SMG from the Corpse Gear set. The Corpse Ripper, although holding less ammo than the Dusk SMG, was the most powerful SMG in the game before the release of the Uziel 14mm and the Handshock A8. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Gear#Corpse_Gear)'' 'CS' *'Corpse Shooter' **A revolver from the Corpse Gear set. The Corpse Shooter is among the most powerful pistols in the game, next to the Greyhawk 55 and Vlock XD11. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Gear#Corpse_Gear) *'Credit Shop' **''A special shop that sells items. There, players can buy weapons, armors, clothing and items not found in the Inner City. They can also buy special services like Stat Resets, a special currency known as Credits (used in transactions in the Credit Shop), and also the exclusive Gold Membership. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Shop) *'Chainsaw''' **Another kind of melee weapons that requires strength to wield. Chainsaws are powerful, albeit noisy, variants of Melee weapons. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Chainsaws)'' D. '''DC *'Doom Cane' **''A Limited-edition Melee weapon that requires 100 melee skill to wield and does more damage than the Katana / Battle Axe.'' *'Disconnect' **''Often when a player is disconnected from the CB Radio or multiplayer they will say they DCed.'' DE *'Dusk Enforcer' **''A Pistol from the Dusk set. Accompanied by infinite ammunition, this is one of the strongest pistols in the game.'' DF *'Dead Frontier' **''Do I need to explain this?'' DFD *'Dead Frontier Discussion' **''Refers to the Dead Frontier Discussion section in the Forums, where players can discuss Dead Frontier related topics.'' 'DPH' *'Damage per Hit' **''The amount of damage a weapon inflicts per hit.'' 'DPS' *'Damage per Second' **''The total amount of damage dealt by a weapon in one second when firing/attacking continuously.'' DR *'Death Row' **''The "End Zone" of Dead Frontier 2D. Located far off the Eastern corners of Fairview in 2D. Although the most dangerous place, it also ocontains the best loot in the game. This area now forms an expansive region in the easternmost region of the city with the introduction of Dead Frontier 3D.'' *'Dusk Reactive' **''A reactive armor in the Dusk set.'' 'DS' *'Dusk Shop' **''A secret shop only avalible to players who have won TPK or TS, or have reached level 220. There, the player can buy items from the exclusive Dusk set.'' DNSL *'Do Not Suggest List' **A list in the Ideas & Suggestions forum section on what should not be suggested for reasons. (Do Not Suggest List) E. Epic *''Used to refer 100 skill weapons, Exterminator Reactive and Exterminator Mesh.'' Elite *''Used to refer to 110 skill weapons, Exterminator Reactive XT and Exterminator Mesh GT.'' 'Exp' *'Explosives' **'A weapon genre that causes explosions. Currently, the only weapons that cause explosions are Grenade Launchers. (''http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Explosives) *'Experience''' **''Points gained from killing zombies to level up. Experience gain can be influenced by profession bonus, status, and hunger.'' Ex. *'Exterminator' **''Used to refer to the Exterminator armor series (ie. Ex. Mesh means Exterminator Mesh, a powerful no-strength armor)'' F. 'FB' *'Flaming Boss' **''Used to refer to burning bosses. Burning bosses are stronger and faster variants of the normal bosses.'' 'FP' *'Fort Pastor' **''A former military base that now serves as one of the Outposts in the Inner City. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Fort_Pastor) G. 'GC' *'God Craft''' **''A type of crafting that gives a weapon a "perfect" 8/8/8 bonus stats and 24/24 bonus stats for Armors.'' **''Can be performed in The Yard for credits.'' GF *'Green Fatty' **''The Green Fatty was one of three 'irradiated zombies' back from the classic Dead Frontier era. Much stronger than the irradiated zombie, the Green Fatty also spawned deeper in the city, usually between the charred-fatty zone, or the early parts of the fatty-long arm zone. Despite having their organs irradiated to that of a walking barrel of nuclear waste, and their stomach decomposed long ago, nothing can stop their hunger for blood.'' GG *'Good game' **Used to refer to fun time playing together.'' **''Used sarcastically to refer to unfortunate incidents.'' '''GL *'Grenade Launcher' **''An Explosive weapon that does area damage. 'Can also pass over obstacles that bullets cannot bypass.'' *'Good Luck' **''A common wishing especially in Trades and Services section of the Forums. Used to hope by the poster that something would happen like a successful transaction.'' *'Green Long Arm' **''A boss from 2D, the Green Long Arm was, supposadly, an extremely irradiated Long arm. They were similair to the regular irradiated zombie and the fat irradiated zombie, as they would almost always carry aggro with them regardless of their location.'' With longer reach, higher agility, and more health/damage, the Green Long Arm was really just a small step down from the infamous behemoth. 'GM' *'Gold Member' **''A subscription-based service available in the Credit Shop. When purchased, the player will be given bonuses such as increased experience gain and better loot as thanks for supporting the game. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Membership) *'Green Muscle Zombie''' **''A step above the normal irradiated zombie, the Green Muscle Zombie was an uncommon appearance, and frightening for anyone unlucky enough to cross paths with it. Spawning at the edges of the normal-charred parts of the city up to the beginnings of the charred-fatty'', the Green Muscle Zombie really put up a fight compared to it's weaker cousin. A newer element found in the GM was it's ability to raise aggro--this usually meant the player would have to fight both the GM and the surrounding zombies around it. 'GS' *'Giant Spider' **''A boss variant of the Spider. Bigger, faster and has more health. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Bestiary) Gz *'Green irradiated zombie''' **''Barely worth mentioning, the Green/Green irradiated zombie was the weakest of the irradiated zombies. Normally spawning a few blocks outside of the outpost, the Green zombie was simply a stronger/healthier version of the male zombies seen throughout most of the city. Despite their overall frightening appearance, the irradiated zombie was hardly a menace to more experience survivors--capable of mowing it down in less than a minute.'' H. 'HMG' *'Heavy Machine Gun' **''A heavier variant of the Assault Rifle. Does more damage, but requires more stats to function properly.('http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_Guns#Heavy_Machine_Guns) I. '''IC *'Inner City' **''A term used to refer to the remains of Fairview city, where all the action and gameplay of Dead Frontier takes place. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Inner_City) 'INV' *'Inventory''' **''Displays what your character is carrying and currently equipped with.'' **''Can be accessed by clicking the "Inventory & Equipment" button while in an Outpost, or pressing "I" while in the Inner City.'' I&S *'Ideas & Suggestions' **''Used to refer to the ideas and suggestions section of the Forums, where players can suggest an idea for Dead Frontier.'' L. Lag *''A drop in Frames Per Second (FPS) that causes the game to slow down.'' Legendary *''Used to refer to 120 skill weapons, Bio Reactive and Nomad Mesh.'' LE *'Limited Edition' **''Used to refer to items only available for a limited time before permanently being discontinued.'' 'Lmg' *'Light Machine Gun' **''Used to refer to SMGs and Assault Rifles in the Marketplace.'' M. 'MC' *'Master Craft' **''A type of crafting that gives a weapon or armor a random stat bonus that applies to one's character when equipped.'' **''A far more powerful Master craft in which all weapons and armors have "perfect" stats is called "God crafting".'' Mesh *''An armor that has no strength requirement to equip.'' 'MG' *'Machine Gun' *''A fully automatic type of weapon. Machine Guns are divided into four subgroups. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_Guns) 'Mod' *'Moderator''' **''A person in authority that can issue punishment to offenders. There are currently five types of Moderators.'' ***''Administrators: ' Has full access to the Dead Frontier domain, Server, and Support Site. Recognizable by Orange Stars in Forum posts. ***Global Moderator: ' Can ban players from the game, forum and CB chat. Has access to nearly all site commands. Recognizable by Blue Stars in Forum posts.'' ***''Forum Moderator:' Can ban players on the Forums, or CB chat if they are also a moderator in that field. Does not have access to as many features as Global Moderators. Recognizable by Green Stars in Forum posts. ***Chat Moderators:' Players who can ban or freeze players from the CB chat. Unlike other moderators they do not necessarily have special stars, and use the same stars as Gold Members.'' ***''Chat Operators: Completely voluntary players whom can kick or freeze players in the CB chat. They are generally not part of the Staff rankings at all. Players are normally only made Chat Operators temporarily to cover for a Chat Moderator, or may be set as a Chat Operator to work as a, "Chat Moderator in training". These measly operators receive no stars what-so-ever.'' 'MP' *'Multiplayer' **''An option that connects you to the game servers, which allows you to play with other players.'' N. 'NEZ' *'North Eastern Zone' **''The far north eastern corners of Fairview which is part of the End Zone.'' O. 'OA' *'Outpost Attack' **''An event that occurs in Permanent outposts, during which the Outpost comes under attack by hordes of infected. Participating in Outpost Attacks can reward the players with bonus experience. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Outpost_Attack) **''Can also happen to Personal Outposts, but defeating the attacking horde won't incur any bonus experience. 'OP' *'Original Poster' **''Used to refer to someone who originally created a thread in the Forums. Posting the exact same thing by someone else is considered spamming.'' *'Outpost' **''One of the last safe havens in Fairview succesfully holding out from the infection. There are currently five Outposts since the introduction of Dead Frontier 3D. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Outpost#The_4_Permanent_Outposts) **''The player starts in Nastya's Holdout. *'Over-Powered' **Alternately, this abbreviation can be used to refer to "over-powered", a term used to describe a suggestion for a weapon or piece of equipment, that would be disproportionately powerful compared to the current weapons and equipment in the game. It is also used to describe suggestions for changes to player characters that would supposedly unbalance the mechanics of the game. OT *'Off-Topic' **''Used to refer to the Off-Topic section of the Forums where players can discuss non-DF related topics.'' P. 'PM' *'Personal Message' **''A message that only the sender and the recipient can see and reply to each other.'' 'PO' *'Personal Outpost' **''A temporary player-made Outpost in the Inner city, created by entering a building and barricading all doorways leading outside. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Interiors/Barricading) PVE *'Player Versus Enviroment''' **''Commonly used to refer to combating the infected in the Inner City.'' 'PVP' *'Player Versus Player' **''A type of combat in which players can fight other players. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/PvP_Combat) Q Q&A *'Questions & Assistance''' **''Used to refer to the Questions & Assistance section of the Forums where players can ask for help or advice.'' 'R.' 'RN' *Rename **''A Yard service that allows a player to change the original name of a weapon or armor to a custom name of their choosing. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/The_Yard#Renaming) ***''ie. renaming a M16 to "Soldier's Sidekick" will cause the said M16's name to be displayed as "Soldier's Sidekick" on the Forums and in your Inventory. 'RP' *'Role-playing Class' **'A profession that gives bonus experience gain and extra starting money. (''http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Professions#Role-Playing_Classes) S. 'SC' *'Service Class''' **''A profession that can repair armor, administer medicine or cook foods to restore an armor's durability or increase the effectiveness of a healing / food item. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Professions#Service_Professions) 'SEZ' *'South Eastern Zone''' **''The End Zone to the South Eastern area of Fairview.'' SMG *'Sub-Machine Gun' **''A weaker, more compact subtype of Machine Gun. (http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_Guns#Submachine_Guns) 'SP' *'Single Player''' **''An option that disconnects you from the game servers, allowing you to play alone. Usually used when players wish to avoid unwanted aggro, lag, or in-game chat drama.'' T. 'TPK' *'Top Player Killer' **''A competition that awards access to the X-Dusk Shop by killing the most players in a week.'' 'TS' *'Top Score' **''A competition that awards access to the X-Dusk Shop by earning the most experience in a week.'' '''''W. 'WL' *'Wasteland' **''An area of the inner city located between Precicnt-13 and South East End Zone.'' ''WW *'World Wide''' **''Used to refer globally.'' Category:Miscellaneous Content